The Greatest Thing About Kids
by Tahsara
Summary: Darktemp's old story..I haven't been able to work on it in a long time, but over the next while there's going to be a lot


"Mom, we're off to school now

"Mom, we're off to school now." Hoshitu called out.

"Wahoo, yes! Finally, our senior year of high school." Koikotsu called out as they started for the door.

"Freeze!" their mother called sounding stern and a little less then pleased.

"Turn around." Came their father's just as stern, but slightly amused tone.

"Ah man!" Koikotsu complained, glancing at his brother.

"Busted." Hoshitu murmured in agreement.

"Just what do you think that you two are doing?" Their mother asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hoshitu laughed nervously, something he got from his mother, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, ha ha! Well, we thought we were going to school. I mean, it _is_ the first day of our senior year!" Hoshitu pleaded.

"Yeah mom, dad, come on! Don't be such stiffs." Koikotsu chimed.

"Watch your language when talking to us, lest you want to be taught a lesson." Their father chided gently. Putting a hand on his beloved mate's shoulder, and locking eyes with his son. Koikotsu's eyes went cold, and very dull, from their usual bright and sunny appearance. His face became stoic. "Yes father, your point is clearly understood, we will watch what we say around our parents."

His father was a little hurt, but did not show it for he too had put his stoic mask on.

"No, you will watch your mouth at all times. Remember, whatever happens to you, reflects on us. We are the rulers of the Western Territory and there for hold great value among the demon community. However, because we are held so high, we are expected to act appropriately, and not like some lower class demon that does not know how to wash their mouth after getting it dirty." That whole speech had a hidden meaning to it that only the father and two sons understood. Their father had been secretly preparing them for what he knew was to come soon. But he would give little to them as far as information.

"Can we go to school now? Please? There is this really hot chick there that I am trying to meet up with. Please?" Hoshitu begged.

"What, pray tell, possessed you to dress like this?" their mother questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Koikotsu, the eldest of the two twins, wore a black shirt that said, "if the unexpected is to be expected, then doesn't that make the unexpected the expected?" in white lettering, and black jeans that flared at the bottom with chains hanging loosely off of them. For shoes, he wore combat military issued boots from the United States. Not that it made any difference to him as to where they came from. His claws were painted black, and wore black sex bracelets. All in all, he looked hot. After all, if you were the splitting image of a certain demon lord, wouldn't you want to dress your best?

Hoshitu, on the other hand, was a little bit more wild than his older, more controlled brother. In some ways, he was more like his mother than anything, which would probably explain his clothes. He wore black eyeliner under his eyes and his nails were painted red. He wore a red shirt that said, "DANGER: Mouth operates faster than the Brain." in big black lettering. His jeans were black as well and they too flared out at the bottom. But his were trimmed with red around the pockets in the knees and back pockets. His shoes were boots as well, but they came up to his knees and buckled instead of tied. And he wore black and red sex bracelets. His face was that of his mother's. He was pretty hot for someone who resembled their mother so much, but he was built like his father.

Koikotsu and Hoshitu both had black hair to the human eye, because they both had concealment spells placed on them. Compliments of their older brother, Shippou. But in their true forms, they both had silver hair that glistened in even the dimmest light, and they both wore the same markings on their forehead; a red crescent moon with a black tear drop in the middle of it, but there is where their alikeness ended.

Koikotsu stood a good six feet tall, although he was only fifteen. He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru, his father. Well almost. Their markings were different. While Sesshomaru held a blue crescent moon, and two red stripes on each side of his face, Koikotsu held the red moon black tear, with two Blue stripes on his each side of his face, in the same form of his fathers. He held no other markings on his body, while his father had some around his wrists, hips, and legs, and they both had golden eyes the color of the sun. Maybe even brighter.

Hoshitu on the other hand, was something else. He only stood about five foot seven inches tall. He was almost the spitting image of his mother, though his face held a little more masculinity to it. His eyes were golden as well, but not as bright as his older brothers. His mother was human once, his father had told him that when he had asked why he had been born different. It was about four years ago when they had learned in history about demons, humans, priests, priestesses, and most importantly to him, hanyous. His brother's ears were the same color as his hair, but, unlike his brother, his ears were black. He held two green stripes on each of his cheeks, and no other markings. Although he had his father's eyes, they were still different.

Koikotsu could get away without wearing a hat or concealment spell. All he had to do was throw on some cover girl foundation over his markings and flattened his ears to his head, and he was good to go. He'd always envied his brother for that. Hoshitu, having black ears and silver hair, could not get away with such things, but he harbored no ill will to his brother or himself. He enjoyed the way he looked, but he knew his brother felt guilty about it. That was why, all though he need not do it, Koikotsu always wore a concealment spell and a hat. He did it so that his younger brother would not have to suffer alone, and Hoshitu could not thank his brother enough for not leaving him to his own device.

Both Koikotsu, and Hoshitu looked over what they were wearing and blushed a little, though they didn't show it. Their bangs covered their faces enough to hide the embarrassing and unwanted color in their face.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing mom?" Hoshitu asked. He was the closest to their mother, because he and her were so much alike.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with what you are wearing? You are both dressed like punks, goths, freaks, whatever the hell they call themselves! Why? What happened to my little boys?" Their mother whined clasping her hands together and staring at her sons with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"MMOOOOOMMMMMM!" the brothers both cried together, scared that their mother was going to cry, and embarrassed at what she'd compared them to.

"We're not little boys any more!" Hoshitu said, a little defensively.

"Yes this is true, however, you are our children and will always remain our children even after our death or yours." Sesshomaru stated, watching his youngest with arched eyebrows. His brother stood beside him, nodding and looking ready to bolt for the door.

"Oh come on, can we please just go to school, we're going to be late and miss the bus." Hoshitu whined. (Notice how Koikotsu doesn't talk much? Hmm wonder why?)

Kagome sighed in defeat; she knew the day would come where she would have no say in what they wore anymore. She had been thrown into a frenzy when the schools did away with the uniform dress code policy. Now her children wanted to be freaks? She had nothing wrong with that, hell she had even wanted to be one at one point...but it just worried her to no end as to why they'd suddenly changed like this.

"Can you at least tell me why it is you wish to dress like this?" their mother pleaded. Koikotsu saw the hurt and disappointment in his mother's eyes. This hurt him, so he had to be the one to speak up.

"Mother, it isn't rebellion, nor do we harbor any foul feelings towards you or father. We love you both very much and you have been very good to us all of our lives. You have had to give us some tough love once in a while, I will give you that, but it was for the best. We dress like this because it suites us best. I am sorry but I can not see myself wearing a dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes."

"Yeah, mom. It's nothing bad, honest. We just like this look. I mean, come on, how would we really look if we had to wear something all the time that we would wear to like a formal dance or funeral or something? Besides, we attract more girls with this look. They are going to faint when they see me! Hehehe!" Hoshitu added, rubbing his hands together as if he were picturing it.

"Don't you even think about it!" Their mother scolded, shooting a heated look at her youngest son.

"What?" they both said together innocently.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the little scene that was playing out before him. He loved it when she chided them and they acted like they did nothing wrong…though technically, they hadn't done anything wrong…yet.

"Don't just stand there and laugh, this isn't funny. Really Sesshomaru, what kind of sons are you raising? They are NOT TO BE womanizers, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Kagome snapped, clenching her fists at her sides. All three males cringed in unison, knowing how harmful her rage could be.

"Mate, calm yourself. As for you two, I do hope that I have taught you to treat women better than that. If you do not plan to court them, do not get involved. Your demon side will kick in and try to take that woman for a mate. Which would make you a married man, and seriously unavailable." Sesshomaru said. Both boys cringed again. Neither one of them wanted to be married yet, nor mated. Marriages could be annulled or divorced, but mating was for life, unless one of the partners died. Damn, there went all of their fun.

"Dammit." Hoshitu muttered, then jumped back when he felt his mother come at him.

"Hoshitu, I do not wish to hear such words out of your mouth again, is that clear?" Sesshomaru said, holding Kagome back.

"Yes father."

"Now, get to school before I change my mind and make you go change your clothes." their mother spat, and with that, both the boys were out the door at lightning speed. It was funny how fast they could run when it came to trying to keep from doing something they did not wish to do.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed at their sons' antics, but before Kagome had a chance to say anything, Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss. Once they broke from the kiss, they looked deeply into each others' eyes and she saw the lust that he held within them. She knew right then and there that she would not be getting anything done today. So, just to be safe, she called into the doctor's office and told Rin to let the boss know that she would not be able to make it to work. After that, Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and made a dash for their room. Oh yes, no rest for the mothers, when their mates call.


End file.
